heroesofhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
A (Not so) simple guide for non-aggressive players
Original Article from forum: HoH guide for non-aggressive players Some simple facts Cottages at lvl 5 generates 1,330 resources an hour or 31,920 resources a day. At lvl 6, it generates 1,710 resources an hour or 41,040 resources a day Demon Camp Level 3 gives 3,426 wood and gold. You can have 4-5 attacks an hour in the early levels and every 2hrs at higher levels. If you can stay on and logon every 1-2hrs to grind the Demon Camps (DC), a hero can generate 389,520 of each rss a day. Demon Camp Level 4 gives 5,384 wood and gold. you normally can start one-shot wipe out these camps at Castle 9/Hero 20, If you do things right, you can do this as early as Castle 7, Hero 18/19. If you do this, your hero output goes up to 646,080 each resource a day! Outposts are dicey at best, but if you can manage it, they further add to your production. Most players use them for survellience purposes though. For low level, the rate of growth is pretty high. Rule of thumb is to hit the highest Demon Camp you can hit without losing troops. This means getting some magic early to take out the range troops. You can fill up your hero with range to take out the rest of the target. At Castle 6/7, this starts to slow down. The city/hero output at this stage are the following: Farming - 287,280 resources a day from cottages (7 cottages) DC3 - 1,168,560 wood and gold from heroes (3 heroes) DC4 - 1,938,240 wood and gold from heroes (3 heroes) How to protect? Treasury level 5 protects 45% of your resources with a minimum of 40,000. You would think this is minimal, but it is part of the overall protection system that you can employ. Cottages themselves (at level 6) can save up to 12,000 resources (or equivalent to ~7hrs production). With these alone, you have enough protection to upgrade most of the buildings, specially the cottages. Just collect the resources when you are ready to build. keep it in the cottages if you are not yet ready to use and it should be safe from raiders… Getting 8-hr free bubbles from other players is also a good habit, specially just before you sleep. if you leave your castle empty of troops and get attacked, attackers only get a crown or two, and you get a free 8-hr bubble. The best protection is still being online when attacks come. Defense is there not to totally shield you from attacks. They are there just to give you time to logon and defend your city and rss. Once online, it is quite easy to resupply your defense in between attacks and counterattack their weakened heroes. When under attack, don’t gawk at your attackers and admire their heroes’ prowess on destruction go to your defense window and spam on the troop you want to reload. As soon as the attack finishes, troops will reload. once this happens, quickly switch to your favorite hero’s window and move it to the map and attack the weakened attacker. make sure some of your friends are nearby to do crowd control. Rinse and repeat.. it is that simple…. make sure you have a lot of supply of cheap troops